fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebris
|-|Normal Form= |-|Weakened Form= |-|Human Form= |-|Human Form (Battle Mode)= |-|True Form= |-|Final Form= |-|True Body= Summary The very embodiment of darkness itself, Tenebris is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts IV and the true main antagonist of the entire series, being the one who created the Heartless race and the cause behind Xehanort's drift to the darkness. While inactive for most of the series due to the actions of his “brother”, Tenebris remains the driving force behind the plot, and is finally freed during the final battle of Kingdom Hearts III after Xehanort's attempt to utilize Kingdom Hearts’ power, which had broken the boundaries between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. Backstory 'Before the Universe' An enigmatic entity of unimaginable power, Tenebris' origin is very vague and never deeply delved into. According to his brother, Lux, Tenebris was the supreme ruler of all in the form of the darkness before the dawn of creation. However, when a light had shone in his infinite darkness, Tenebris grew angry, and sought to snuff it out with all his ability, only to learn that, when he did, it simply reappeared in another part of his own darkness. One day, or whatever term could be used for the darkness from before time, Tenebris had been tending to his subjects (Who these beings were is never specified), a massive burst of light had shined, taking the form of an entity known as Lux. Encountering each other, the two "brothers" had clashed, the very aftereffects having an adverse effect on reality. This clash continued for an untold amount of time, with neither entity being able to topple the other, until eventually, their clashes had formed the very cosmos around them, coalescing into a single, massive world. In that moment, Lux banished Tenebris from reality and formed a border between the place Tenebris resided, and the main universe. 'Before ''Kingdom Hearts χ With the first life forms manifesting in the world, Lux had taken on a new form, that of an entity known as Kingdom Hearts, guarded by an object of his own creation known as the "χ-blade". Tenebris, enraged by his brothe'’s actions, had thrashed at the barrier Lux had set up for the next few centuries, with the only show of his efforts being small cracks. However, Tenebris still managed to seep infinitesimally small aspects of his existence through the cracks, which manifested in the World as greed over the light, forcing several of the inhabitants to want it for themselves, birthing darkness within their hearts. Taking a gamble, Tenebris had found a Keyblade Master titled "The Master of Masters", and imbued him with an eye of future-sight. However, he had also grown darkness in his heart, making him try and ensure the events he saw happened as opposed to trying to prevent them. This choice would eventually lead to the start of the Keyblade War. 'Between ''Kingdom Hearts χ and ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The resulting war over the light, the Keyblade War, had let Tenebris break free from his bonds and reach into the main universe. The very next instant, Lux had manifested and battled his opposite once again, the resulting clash shattering the entire World and consuming both it and Lux within Tenebris' own essence. However, much like before billions of years ago, a light had risen within the depths of Tenebris' darkness, and rebirthed the World, but separated it into countless individual worlds, once again banishing Tenebris' essence beyond reality, but taking Lux with him. For the next several thousand if not several million years, Tenebris had remained content within his own darkness, for no matter how much Lux struggled, his light would never break the boundaries he had set up eons ago. An indeterminable amount of time later, Tenebris had his attention grabbed by a young man living on the world of Destiny Islands, with desires to explore other worlds. Seeing what the boy, named Xehanort, would accomplish if sent on the correct path, Tenebris planted seeds of darkness within Xehanort's heart, eventually sending him on the path he would later lead in the ''Kingdom Hearts series proper. ''Kingdom Hearts III During the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort had caused the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness to attempt merging to make light and darkness exist in balance. While he was stopped and the barriers restored, Tenebris and Lux's essences managed to escape their imprisonment and engaged in battle once again, severely weakening each other and being forced into hiding for the time being. Appearance Normally a formless mass of darkness, Tenebris' form entirely varies on what he simply desires to look like. His most typical form is that of an eight foot tall knight completely clad in armor, generally of golden and black color, with hints of blue and blood-red cloth. His armor is very asymmetrical in design, having two jagged spikes on one shoulder and four on the other, and generally having an inconsistent pattern on his body armor. Atop his head is a helmet, with four crimson lines running down the center and a more ornate design compared to the haphazard appearance of his armor. His final form is that of a massive, obsidian dragon with yellow eyes, razor-sharp claws and several spikes protruding from the back of his neck and the top of his head. Personality Befitting of his nature as darkness itself, Tenebris is an extremely sadistic and cruel being, laughing at the pain he delivers to others and carefully manipulating his enemies to psychologically break them apart. Loyal to no one, Tenebris completely follows his own agenda, with his cohorts merely being pawns in his game of chess, which he isn't afraid to sacrifice should the need arise. Immensely competent in combat (Even considering the techniques of every Keyblade Wielder across history merely child's play), Tenebris has a penchant of using underhanded tactics in battle to ensure his victory. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 3-A', '''2-C' with space-time manipulation |''' 2-B''' | 2-A | High 2-A Name: Tenebris, Darkness, Oscurita, "Supreme Lord", "Overlord of Shadows", "All-Father of Evil" Origin: Kingdom Hearts IV Gender: Genderless, typically appears male Age: Billions of years old (Represents the primordial darkness from before the dawn of creation) | Immeasurable (Described as being so ancient that there literally exists no number for his age) Classification: Embodiment of Darkness, Creator of the Heartless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly. Able to regenerate even after being annihilated on every physical and metaphysical level and when the universe he existed in was destroyed), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Capable of "muting" cause or effect, making their results unnoticeable on reality), Acausality, Darkness Manipulation, can turn beings into Heartless with a touch, Illusion Creation (Capable of creating virtually flawless illusions of even entire worlds in order to mentally break his foes), looking at his true form will cause one to see what they most deeply fear and eventually drive them insane, Possession, Precognition (Long-term), Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of casually controlling and destroying "Omega Particles", the most fundamental particles of an object's physical existence), Antimatter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Necromancy, Fate Manipulation (Possesses his own collection of threads of life, which he can cut at will), Origin Manipulation (Can use this to remove a being of their powers, erase their existence, etc.), Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can make 0% into 100% and vice-versa, anyone weaker than Tenebris cannot counter this power), Anti-Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, earth and air variety), Planck Temperature and Absolute Zero (Capable of even going infinitely beyond these extremes, along with bypassing any form of resistance to said heat/cold and burning/freezing the person's mind, spirit and soul), can create black holes, can "undo" Healing or Regeneration, can attack the mind, soul, spirit and metaphysical essence all at once, can attack at every point in time simultaneously, Telepathy (Able to make all the individuals of trillions of universes go catatonic with ease), Anti-Psychic Presence (Works on any telepathic powers inferior to his own), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Of himself and others, also able to teleport parts/aspects of an opponent off of them, cross-universal and cross-temporal range), Absorption (Anything that touches Tenebris' true form will simply be absorbed into his essence), Sense Manipulation (can remove his target's five senses), Barrier Creation, transcends any natural laws (Including physics, probability and mortality), Duplication, Poison Manipulation, his mere presence corrupts his surroundings with darkness, Omnilock (Tenebris' true form exists beyond any of the three Realms in the Kingdom Hearts universe), Absolute Will (Completely rewrote most universal concepts with his willpower alone), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Tenebris completely lacks a heart, which is essentially synonymous with the soul in Kingdom Hearts), Heavy Resistance to Mind Manipulation (According to both himself and Lux, Tenebris' mind is purely eldritch and unknowable by mortal beings, and trying to look into it will result in one losing their sanity), Immunity to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate stated that Tenebris was beyond their command, as was he beyond fate and destiny themselves), Resistance to Sealing (His nature as somewhat omnipresent darkness makes it impossible to bind him in one place. The only way to truly bind him is to bind the very concept of darkness), Immunity to Empathic Manipulation (Tenebris does not feel true emotions as he has no heart, and the emotions we see him present are merely facades), Resistance to Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Lux, who possesses all of Tenebris' own powers, is incapable of truly erasing him even when using everything he can) Attack Potency: Universe level (Casually outmatched KHIV Sora, whose KHIII incarnation fought and defeated Master Xehanort empowered by Kingdom Hearts, who planned to remake the Realm of Light), Multi-Universe level with space-time manipulation (Capable of erasing all three Realms of Kingdom Hearts from time, space and causality) | Multiverse level (Said to hold mastery over a countless number of universes, and could destroy them with a gesture if he so wishes) | Multiverse level+ (Has the potential to destroy the entire KH multiverse, which holds infinite universes) | High Multiverse level+ (According to Lux, he and Tenebris are merely shards of their true selves, which reside in a realm infinitely above the traditional multiverse, and views it as one would a drawing on a piece of paper) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has traveled the Oceans Between to several worlds without external assistance, mentioned that he's "wandered the cosmos" in the time between KHIII and KHIV), Infinite with space-time manipulation (Capable of moving and taking action even through Sora's Stopza, capable of traveling through "dead" timelines that no longer exist, and time and space have merely stopped) | Immeasurable (Predates the very concepts of time and space, and is capable of taking action during that period of time), Nigh-Omnipresent ''' without a physical body (Tenebris’ existence is spread throughout wherever darkness exists), '''Omnipresent in the Realm of Darkness | Omnipresent (Tenebris' own essence exists within all objects throughout the multiverse) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+, likely much higher (Casually overpowered Sora in a contest of physical strength), at least Stellar Class with telekinesis (Rearranged several worlds and their stars with very casual telekinetic force) | Immeasurable (His sword, which he swings around with ease, is described as having "the weight of space-time itself" imbued into it) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe Class (Tenebris' strikes were violent enough to even cause Sora's Keyblade to crack and nearly shatter) | Multiversal (Capable of matching his brother, his strikes demonstrated the ability to shatter time and space and leave an empty white void in their wake) | Multiversal+ (Capable of knocking back his own energy projectiles with tail strikes) | High Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level (Sora's strikes were unable to significantly damage Tenebris until Lux himself had driven him back), Multi-Universe level with space-time barriers (Capable of shielding himself from the destruction of the Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, and the Realm Between) | Multiverse level (Tanked strikes from Lux and stalemated him for billions of years) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of tanking his projectiles redirected at him while only experiencing slight annoyance), in all forms, regeneration, immortality, the nature of his true form and conceptual existence make him nearly impossible to kill (Sora, even when empowered by Lux’s light, was unable to kill Tenebris and could only dissipate his existence to prevent him from ever manifesting in the Realm of Light) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless (By the nature of his existence he is incapable of feeling fatigue, fought his brother for eons on end) Range: Multi-Universal (Capable of affecting the Realm of Light, the Realm Between and the Realm of Darkness at the same time) | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ (Exists on a plane of reality higher than the multiverse) Standard Equipment: A sword (Human form only), various threads of life Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Tenebris’ awareness extends to wherever darkness does, giving him insight on most of the universe since before the beginning of time) | Omniscient (Has access to all knowledge across all universes, said to hold the answers to any questions he could possibly be asked) Weaknesses: Light energies are capable of dissolving his physical form for an indeterminable amount of time (However, this requires light so strong that the combined light of Sora and Lux were only barely able to accomplish it), sufficiently pure entities can resist being transformed into Heartless, his own power is too overwhelming for his vessels to bear, and they'll quickly decompose if he remains in them long enough Key: Weakened Form | Normal Form | Final Form | True Body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tsunami of Terror:' Tenebris summons a wave of darkness to envelop his enemy, forcing them to literally drown in their own fears, as what they fear most is given liquid form. *'Causality Inversion:' Functioning similarly to Lancer's Gae Bolg, Causality Inversion makes the effect of Tenebris' actions come before their cause, making it next to impossible to actually evade his attacks, as the injuries will spontaneously appear on the individual's body. This ability is permanently active, as Tenebris' existence is beyond the flows of time and causality. *'Scene Selection:' With what can essentially be compared to skipping around a movie, Tenebris is able to jump through 2-dimensional time to either avoid his opponent's attacks (By making himself move to where he would be after the attack), making his opponent's attacks pass through him (Skipping to where the attack would be after it went through him) or catch his oppoents off-guard by moving to where he would be a few "minutes" ago or later. This move acts as a mixture between Undertale's LOAD and King Crimson's Time-Skipping from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *'Redefinition:' As if he were writing the Dictionary, Redefinition allows Tenebris to literally change the definition of anything, making him capable of altering the existence of his opponents in any way he likes. *'Gaze of Agony:' Tenebris' true form is that of formless darkness. When one looks upon this darkness, they suddenly experience every single pain imaginable while not actually being injured, leaving them crippled in agony while Tenebris merely stands there, not even lifting a finger. *'Conscious Misery:' Tenebris swaps his opponent's conscious (Which determines actions, memory and reactions) and unconscious minds (Which makes dreams), leaving their dreams a futile reality while their entire life becomes impossible to grasp, essentially "shutting off" the opponent's body, as their mind is unable to make decisions for it anymore. *'Deprivation:' Tenebris places his hand on his opponent's forehead and strips them of their five senses and completely scrambles their thought process, leaving them blindly stumbling around as they can't focus on one particular objective. *'De-Perfection:' Tenebris is capable of taking any flaw in his opponent (Whether it be something like a small scar, a degenerating cell or some mental limitation) and amplify it by an untold amount, causing what would otherwise be minor imperfections and turn them into crippling weaknesses. *'Supernatural Undoing:' By severing special spectral threads that only he can see, Tenebris is capable of erasing the target's use of a certain power they possess. This is even capable of extending to basic superhuman strength or speed, letting Tenebris reduce his target to an entirely ordinary human. *'The End:' Tenebris, by carefully altering the events transpiring in time or hypertime, can choose just how and when anything will end, allowing him to essentially end any opposition whenever he desires. *'Magic:' Tenebris, due to his age, experience and nature, possesses a command of magic astronomically above any other character in the series, being able to cast the extremely devastating "-ma" level spells, whose effects are far above even the -za level spells. This includes spells such as: **'Firama:' Tenebris summons a fireball burning with white fire. The heat emanating off of it is literally infinite (And he can increase it infinitely if he so desires) and if gone out of control could turn entire worlds to ash. Tenebris is even capable of enhancing this further by making it burn the target on a mental, spiritual and astral level. The flames are supernatural in nature and cannot be put out by regular means. **'Blizzama:' Tenebris generates ice within his hand to fire at his enemies, freezing them with Absolute Zero temperatures (Which he can enhance much like Firama) and even possessing the capacity to "freeze" time and space themselves. He can even take this one step further and freeze his opponent's mind, soul and spiritual essence. **'Thundama:' Tenebris creates a cloud measuring several million kilometers across and rains down lightning upon his enemies, each bolt holding immeasurable voltage. **'Aeroma:' Tenebris forms a barrier made of violent winds around himself. Any projectiles will merely be reflected back at the opponent or just torn to pieces, and attempting to reach through it will result in the person being shred to stains of blood. **'Gravima:' Tenebris forms a miniature gravitational field with enough strength to make stellar gravity appear like zero gravity. The gravity is even intense enough to compress both time and space, forming singularities as a result of their usage, and causing both the past and future to appear in the present. **'Magnema:' Tenebris creates a magnetic field to draw any objects towards him, even potent enough to shift the arrangements of worlds in the sky. **'Stopma:' When Tenebris activates it, time across the entire universe across all of history is halted except for Tenebis himself, which will only be disabled when he so chooses. This is even capable of working in areas where time and space no longer exist. **'Reflema:' Tenebris erects an omnidirectional shield around his being to nullify his opponent's attacks (Regardless of their type) and hit them back with even greater magnitude. **'Deathma:' Tenebris waves his hand to emanate spectral energies that will instantly kill whatever they hit, be they living beings, spirits, concepts and even the particles within close proximity. Anything killed by Deathma cannot be resurrected and will not go to the afterlife, instead the essences of their existences being bound to Tenebris' own being, allowing him to use their powers and techniques whenever he desires. Note: Currently a work-in-progress regarding his full backstory, personality and techniques. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hax Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2